Blood Sisters
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Sequel to Demon in My View. Jessica and Aubrey are good and dandy when Jessica has a dream about a powerful twin sister named Kassandra.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any of the characters, except Kassandra. ^^ They all belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

Chapter One

"Jessica has been brought over to our side."

Kassandra choked as she heard those words. 

"What?"

"Aubrey brought Jessica over to our side last night." The servant repeated.

Kassandra stood from the home she had been feeding from, unable to drink any more.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He was forced I believe. I've heard that Fala attacked her, the only way for her to continue living-er-staying in this world was for her to turn vampire. With all do respect, Lady Kassandra, why is this Jessica so important? You were barely in her novel."

'_Why is it so important? Why?! The fool, he doesn't know. Though very few know. I doubt Aubrey knows. Jessica is my twin sister. Jazlyn didn't have just one child that night. While one child belonged to the world of the humans, and was tainted with vampire blood, the other belonged to the world of the vampires and was tainted with human blood. Yet, both Jessica and I have dreamed of our mother. But yet, she has never heard of me. Very few know that I am the sister of the infamous 'Ash Night.'_

Ignoring the servant's question, Kassandra started to speak of her plan.

"Is she strong yet?"

"I have heard that even Fala will not challenge her now."

"Good. We will go visit Audrey and Jessica then." Kassandra said coldly. 

'My sister will not be stronger then me in my world…' 

Jessica and Aubrey had stayed quiet in Aubrey's home for a few days. Only to feed had they ventured outside. Jessica had grown stronger every feeding, not only nurtured by human blood, but by Aubrey's love. Her sleep during the day had been silent too, but Aubrey had warned her that vampires had already dreamt. Jessica had persisted that what she had weren't dreams, but memory relapses. Aubrey had decided not to argue further. They hadn't heard from Caryn since, but rumors had been passed to that them, that she had been exiled, and was currently living at SingleEarth. 

"Tonight we will go show your powers to the rest of our world." Aubrey smirked that dawn, while they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Good. I'm getting tired of doing nothing around here. I need some action." Jessica replied.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything in return.

_Jazlyn did not know of the second child that had left her womb. No one dared to tell her that Siete has masked her pain, put her to sleep, and  had immediately taken the second girl and named her Kassandra. He carried the silent child, jet black eyes, emerald eyes, and perfectly fair skin exactly like her sister,  Jessica.  He had only glanced at the crying child that lay next to her sleeping mother._

_"Be silent Jessica." Siete whispered. _

_            Jessica was silent._

_            "Your sister will live among my world. Your mother will never know of her. And neither will you. You will stay in her sniveling world of mortals. But no one will ever accept you. You are tainted with my blood. Every mortal will despise you, witches will be wary of you, and my kind will detest you too."_

_            Jessica had started to whimper again._

_            "But Kassandra will be different. She will be a powerful vampire. Feared by all, and destroyer of weak mortals like yourself. Maybe even one day she will be your killer."_

_            Jazlyn had begun to awaken to her baby's cries, and Siete left quietly, still holding the child that had never made one noise throughout her birth and her sister's taintings._

            Jessica woke, shocked at this newest dream.

            '_Can it be true? Do I have a twin sister named Kassandra?'_

She turned to wake Aubrey, but he still slept silently, and she had no desire to wake him while he looked so beautiful.

            _'There is time to ask him. All eternity of time.' _Jessica decided and fall back into a dreamless slumber.

 Kassandra too woke surprised at this dream.

'Did Jessica have the same dream? Does she know of me know? If she does, she should know that I should be feared. I will destroy her if she stays in this world. My world. Siete gave it to me. I must see to her as soon as possible.'

Kassandra peered outside from her home. She lived in a deep place of Europe,  but she could transform into a beautiful jet black  bat, so it would only take her a day to get to  her sister's present place.

"Besides, it's been too long since I've seen some of my good old friends in the states." Kassandra smirked. "But I will wait until night. I do not cherish the thought of flying the entire day." 

Kassandra turned from the window, and decided to go finish her meal from last night.

                                                **********

When the moon finally rose high into the velvety black sky, Jessica and Aubrey awoke. Jessica was a little uncertain at first if she had just imagined having the last dream, or if she had really had it, but decided to question Aubrey about 'Kassandra' anyway. 

He was rather excited about going out that night, but froze upon hearing Jessica's question.

"Kassandra? Yes there is a vampire of that name. Why Jessica?" Aubrey asked, sounding concerned now.

"I had a dream about her last night." Jessica said quietly.

Aubrey's eyes widened with shock.

"What about? I wouldn't mess with Kassandra just yet, Jessica. If you had a dream about her, leave it our of your book." Aubrey said seriously.

"You sound scared Aubrey." Jessica said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious Jessica. You may be strong, and I am too. But Kassandra would be no piece of cake for either of us. She was raised a vampire. Stay out of her way for now."

            "She was raised a vampire?" Jessica choked on her words. "Where did she come from?

            Aubrey shrugged.

            "Old Siete just showed up with this baby one day, and was calling her Kassandra. No one knew who her mother was. But everyone learned to stay out of Kassandra's way.  She learns quickly, and kills even faster." 

            Jessica nodded, knowing that her dream had to be real.

            "What did you dream about her anyway?" Aubrey asked, not wanting to probe her mind.

            Jessica hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should tell Aubrey the entire truth.

            "I dreamed that she was my sister."

Author's Note: So what do you think so far? Please review or email me at _vegetaztwin@hotmail.com_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kassandra arrived twenty miles outside of New Mayhem two nights later. Her presence was unknown to most, but there was one other vampire waiting there. 

"Risika…"

"Kassandra, long time no see. I suppose you are here to see Jessica." Risika's voice came to her from the middle of the forest.

"So you are one of the few that know my secret. Will you join me on my quest for her and Aubrey? You are the only vampire that has actually defeated Aubrey. We would make a splendid team."

"I have nothing to gain from fighting Aubrey again." Risika stated.

"But rumors say that Jessica is strong. She could become a threat to you as well. Don't you want insurance that, will never happen?"  Kassandra persuaded.

"Jessica will do only as Aubrey commands. She may be strong, but she is becoming a lap dog to Aubrey." Risika answered, and came out of the shadows now, so that Kassandra could see her.

"So? Aubrey could have Jessica take his revenge out on you. Don't you fear that?" Kassandra continued.

"I fear neither of them. I am stronger then last time we met. Besides Kassandra, I believe that despite Jessica's and Aubrey's strength, you should be able to fight them alone and win. And there are other more willing vampires that want to take revenge upon on Aubrey, or Jessica. Why not Fala? She would love to destroy Jessica."

"Feh. Fala is not as strong as she thinks herself to be. I want someone who would be a formidable opponent to myself. Thank you for your information anyway Risika.  I hope that you continue to maintain your strength. And by the way, the tiger stripes look good in your hair."

With that, and a snap of her boots she left the clearing and Risika and headed towards New Mayhem, and her sister.

                                    **********

Jessica and Aubrey set out into the night once again, sending the surrounding vampires into shock at the amazing strength of the new fledgling that Aubrey had taken under his wing. Jessica was beginning to hunt humans, though she didn't kill. She knew all too well what it was like to be vulnerable to blood-thirsty vampires. 

Jessica's dreams had continued on to the next night, of the mysterious sister, that Aubrey demanded had to be fake. He had told of terrible deeds she had done, and even at one point been driven out of New Mayhem. She had been accepted back of course, but then had ventured to Europe, and no one had seen her since.

But Aubrey's information didn't stop the dreams.

The small child sat by Siete's side as he taught her how to survive as a vampire.

"Kassandra, what are humans?"

"They are merely are prey." Kassandra answered.

"Kassandra, what are witches?"

"They are our weak enemies, but their blood is stronger the humans, but sometimes poisonous." Kassandra responded.

"What are  non-witch hunters?"

"Upstart humans." Kassandra replied.

Siete smiled at the child.

"You are learning fast Kassandra. You will be one of the strongest of our type one day.  You know to kill to survive. Why keep the weak where the strong can be? And if the weak oppose you, you have every right to destroy them."

"I know master. Humans are meant to be used for food or our slaves, witches are meant to be destroyed for their stupidity."

"What is your weapon of choice Kassandra?"

"I will fight with a hidden blade or my whip."

"Why a whip?" Siete continued to question.

"Because it is swift and deadly." Kassandra answered smugly.

"Why a knife?"

"Because a knife can be hidden, and makes the victim die slowly and painfully." Kassandra answered with a certain air of happiness.

"Very good child." Siete smiled at her.

Jessica woke up, sweating hard, and surprised by the moisture  on her skin.

"Another dream Jessica?" Aubrey asked sleepily.

"Yes Aubrey. They won't stop. They have to be real." Jessica replied, slightly scared.

"There is no way that you can be Kassandra's sister." Aubrey stated.

"She is indeed Kassandra's sister." A voice came from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Jessica asked moving towards Aubrey.

"Risika, what do you want?" Aubrey asked, automatically knowing who it was.

"Kassandra is here looking for Jessica. She asked me to join here. I believe that she means to hunt you both down." Risika explained, examining the room.

"Why didn't you?" Aubrey snarled.

"I have nothing to gain by killing the two of you." Risika responded. "I do not wish to see you die however. No clue is to why I wan that, but I will follow this."

"So basically, you're giving information out to both sides." Aubrey responded.

"No one asked you for your opinion Aubrey, I'm  just warning you that she is here. And she is here for blood."

            Jessica didn't say a single word,  but as Risika turned to go, she called out to her.

            "What else do you know about Kassandra?"

"Very little that your dreams won't tell you Ash Night." Risika said quietly and left.

After Risika left, Aubrey and Jessica didn't go back to sleep, instead Aubrey sat down and started to think.

"This is bad. Kassandra is quite strong. I don't think that you'll be able to beat her quite yet. We may need help." Aubrey explained softly.

Jessica knew it must be a bad blow to his pride to admit that he might need help from someone else.

"Surely you and I could defeat her together? Maybe I might even be able to talk things out with her."

            Aubrey shook his head.

            "Kassandra acts, she doesn't negotiate. Her strength was slightly greater then mine last time we met. However, she must have gone in strength since leaving for Europe." Aubrey responded.

            "But you've gotten stronger too!" Jessica argued, half terrified of this new sister, half extremely intrigued to meet her.

            "It's too much of a gamble." Aubrey insisted.

            "Aubrey, I don't understand. Usually you're about to cut someone's throat if they look at you wrong, how come you won't accept this challenge?"

            "Kassandra and I do have a history…"

Author's Note: **dramatic music** What happened between Kassandra and Aubrey? Will it prevent Jessica and Aubrey from winning against Kassandra? Review or email me at _vegetaztwin@hotmail.com_


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own In The Forests of the Night. **is sad bout this** Oh well, enjoy!

****

****

**Chapter Three-  A Past Unveiled**

Siete brought the child to New Mayhem. The night had just begun, and the town had barely come to life.

_"Siete…" a voice called from the darkness. "What have you got there?"_

_Siete turned to see Audrey come out of the shadows._

_"This?" Siete laughed gesturing to the bundle he was holding. "Why, take a look for yourself Audrey."_

_Audrey warily walked towards Siete, and pulled the cover down and was shocked to see a baby's face peering up into his own._

_"Siete, where did you get it from?" Audrey asked, still overwhelmed by the fact that Siete was even holding a baby._

_"She's mine. I will raise her. Her name is Kassandra and she will be the strongest vampire ever to wander this earth."_

_"Siete…" Audrey murmured. "You can't raise a child on her own! You have to take her back to her mother! Her human mother, Siete. She will die if you try to force her into our world! You must see that! Change her when she's older!" _

_Audrey wasn't particularly sure why he was scared of this child, but he didn't want her any where near him for some reason, much less becoming part of this world._

_"But you don't understand Audrey… she already is a vampire." Siete purred out of the worlds, and Audrey noticed a flicker of happiness cross Kassandra's face. "But you are right, Audrey. I am no parent… for that you will be her guardian. You are patient where I will never be, however I will be her mentor." _

_"Siete you are mad." Audrey managed to choke out._

_Siete's cold laugh filled the night air._

_"Indeed I am."_

_Audrey looked into Siete's face, and then gazed back into Kassandra's dark eyes, and found himself only saying one word._

_"Yes."_

_From that moment on Audrey was sealed to the child that lay in Siete's arms. _

_As the years passed, Audrey was an older brother to Kassandra. She lived with him, as Siete was her father and mentor. _

_Audrey constantly wondered who Kassandra's mother really was, but didn't press the issue with Siete. He always got temperamental when the subject of Kassandra's origins were brought around, claiming that Kassandra was his. _

_As for Kassandra, she embraced the night more then Audrey ever imagined. Her feared her slightly in a way, for she grew powerful, and knew no right from wrong, or light from darkness, but only the darkness in the way that Siete taught her. _

_But Audrey couldn't stop himself from loving the child anyways. She was always inquisitive staring up at him with her big dark eyes, that were always asking a question. Kassandra seemed to retain some of her human light when she was around him, but whenever Siete appeared she would shed the light quickly and fall back into the darkness she had become accustomed to. _

_Audrey thought her could save her from losing of that light, before Siete replaced it with his own darkness. But he was wrong._

_When Kassandra was twelve was when Audrey realized he had lost the little sister he had loved forever. He had walked in on Kassandra drinking the blood of another vampire._

_"Kassandra! You can't do that unless another vampire offers it!" Audrey had yelled, making Kassandra jump, and look at him smiling._

_"But Audrey… I am stronger then them. I should rule them and know their thoughts." Kassandra explained as though it was the simplest concept in the world to understand._

_Audrey stood there dumbstruck._

_'When did this happen? When did I lose her? God, Kassandra, please come back to me… Say this isn't true…' Audrey's thoughts pounded in his head._

_"How many vampires' thoughts have you stolen Kassandra?" Audrey asked quietly._

_"At least fifteen." Kassandra answered proudly._

_Audrey knew it was too late in that instant. In the pride she showed in the evil she possessed._

_"Kassandra, you must stop or you will be forced out of New Mayhem." Audrey replied even quieter._

_"I will not stop Audrey. I want to rule this world. It is my world. It belongs to me!" Kassandra said, thrusting her chin out defiantly._

_'She thinks this is a game…' Audrey realized. 'She thinks the whole bloody thing is a damn game!' _

_"Get out!" Audrey yelled out at her. "Get out of my home and never come back!"_

_Kassandra was taken aback._

_"But Audrey…"_

_"I said get out of my house you monster!" Audrey said, dying inside ever second his heart left the child._

_Kassandra stood, fury inching on every part of her body._

_            She walked to the door not meeting his eyes._

_            "You will live to regret this Audrey!" Kassandra hissed, and fled his house._

_            Audrey sunk to his knees, feeling weak._

_            "Oh God… what have I helped create?"_

_            Audrey never did see Kassandra or Siete again. He kept waiting for their revenge to come, but it never did._

_            He only heard the stories that Kassandra had killed Siete for his strong blood, and then the Council of Vampires had banned Kassandra from New Mayhem. He only heard the rumors that she had ran to Europe. He only listened to the whispers that she had begun to rule the vampires in parts of Europe._

_            And he only half cared. The other half was scared that she would return to him._

Jessica's dreams were filled with the story that Audrey had told her. He had raised her twin sister, and failed to tell her! 

            Jessica's dreams revealed memories that Kassandra and Audrey shared. Back when they loved each other. It was clear that they had both indeed shared that feeling for each other, but neither had acted upon it, since Audrey had been too scared of Kassandra's darker half, and Kassandra had been too scared her lighter half.

            And Jessica was infuriated at the pair of them.

Author's Note: Hope that was enjoyed! ^^ Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter Four

                Disclaimer's Note: Still own nothing.

            Author's Note: I have to send out a big apology! Two of my reviewers have found a mistake in my story. ^^;; I have been putting the name Audrey, instead of Aubrey. I am really very sorry! Thank you to the two that pointed this out!

            Kassandra felt the fury that was pouring out of her sister's and former guardian's home.

            She laughed.

            "So has my dear Jessica discovered what Aubrey is to me?" she asked to the night. "Then it is time to call those who are loyal to me again..."

            Despite the fact that Kassandra was a very young vampire, she was ruthless. She had acquired more power then most vampires could get in a thousand years. She would turn around twenty humans a night to her side, despite the fact that most vampires barely did that many in a month. And she drank other vampire's blood.

            That was a large taboo in vampire's communities all around the world. You did not drink the blood of another vampire, unless it was offered to you.

            But in the large part of Europe that Kassandra ruled over, that was not so. If you were not strong enough to get past other vampires, why waste the humans that the stronger could feed upon?

            This was why Kassadra was strong.

            And her followers were strong as well. They were the strongest of their kind. This was also why the Council of Vampires had left Kassandra's community alone. They had spread across Europe, slowly but steadily, but hadn't struck another large vampire community. Until now. Every vampire that knew that Kassandra was in New Mayhem was waiting to see what the Council of Vampires would do to Kassandra. 

            The Council of Vampires consisted of the ten oldest vampires. They were also the strongest becaue of this. But the question was: Could ten extraordinarly strong vampires beat an army of unusually strong vampires?

            Kassandra still even had those who were loyal to her in New Mayhem.

            It would simply come down to two things in this war.

            If you lived in New Mayhem you were going to have to pick who's side you were on:

            The Strong, Experienced Kassandra.

            Or the Raw Powered Strong-willed Jessica.

            And then what would the Council do?

                                                ***************

            When Aubrey woke the next night, Jessica was gone. He swore to himself, knowing this could only mean one thing.

            Jessica knew about what he had done for Kassandra.

            Aubrey feared meeting her wraith.

            And he feared for what she might be doing right now.

            He knew that alone Jessica didn't stand a chance against Kassandra.

            Aubrey stood, and got ready to flee into the night, when a power surged into his room.

            And a body pressed against his.

            "Aubrrrrey."

            His name purred in his ear.

            "Kassandra," he said, pushing the girl away from him.

            "What's wrong Aubrey? Didn't you miss me?" she asked mocking him. "After all I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

            Aubrey just stood there for a moment, watching Kassandra in her confident attitude, her arms crossed, head cocked.

            She was Jessica's twin.

            Aubrey guessed he hadn't really believed that they were actually sisters until that moment. Watching the girl that he had raised stand in front of him, exactly identical to the girl he loved. From the hairs on top of her head, to the last molecule on her toe. They looked the same.

            But how they acted was the exact opposite.

            Kassandra was a ruthless murder, and Jessia only fought when she needed to defend herself.

            God, how did he get himself into this?

            As though sensing his thoughts, Kassandra continued.      

            "Now what's this I hear about you helping my sister?" Kassandra asked, getting to her business.

            "I didn't help her. I changed her." Aubrey responded.

            "That was a bad idea." Kassandra said carefreely. "Now I'm going to have to destroy her."

            "What?!" Aubrey nearly yelled, but tried to keep his cool.

            Kassandra laughed.

            "Well you didn't think I came her to get all warm and cozy with her, did you? I can't have someone running around that looks exactly like me, can I? So either she joins me. She does what I want, when I want it, and how I want it. Or she dies a final death."            Kassandra explained.

            "You want Jessica to become your slave?" Aubrey questioned.

            Kassandra nodded, a smirk crossing her beatiful features.

            "She'll never agree."

            "You make her.... or you'll help me get rid of her..." Kassandra said, tracing a perfectly manicured finger over his muscles.

            Aubrey's eyes flashed a dangerous color, that Kassandra had only seen once before, and she took a step back in fear. And felt foolish. She was stronger then Aubrey now! She needn't fear him!

            She stepped closer to him again, and kissed him this time, as she had dreamed of so many times when she was younger. Full on mouth, and ran her tongue on his sharp incisors.

            "Aubrey!" a voice suddenly shrieked from the hall.

            Aubrey snapped out of the trance that Kassandra had held him in for a moment.

            "J-Jessica..." Aubrey stumbled over his words, and pushed Kassandra away.

            Kassandra laughed, and started to leave the room, but paused in front of her older twin sister.

            "You shouldn't have come to my world. Everything here belongs to me, understand? Now, either you belong to me too or I destroy you." 

            Jessica stood dumbstruck, looking between her sister, and Aubrey. Her sister, whom she had never laid eyes on before, but instantly hating her. And Aubrey whom had changed her in almost every was possible. Who she had just caught kissing her sister.

            "Never." Jessica hissed, shaking with her fury, trying to supress the urge to smack Kassandra.

            Kassandra laughed her laugh again.

            "Very well. You have choosen your fate."

            And Kassandra vanished from the room.  

            Immediately Aubrey went over to Jessica.

            "Please listen to me J-"

            But Jessica cut him off.

            "No more lies Aubrey. I just want to hear the truthful answer to this question. Do you love Kassandra?"

            Aubrey looked down into Jessica's eyes, and saw the hurt, and the pleading for the truth in them. It took a lot to hurt Jessica, Aubrey knew, and he knew he owed her the truth.

            "I don't love your sister, Jessica. I love you."

            Jessica saw the look in Aubrey's eyes that was asking for forgiveness, and knew what he said was true. Jessica threw her arms around Aubrey, and let out a small cry.

            "Don't worry. I won't let her touch you." Aubrey whispered. "We'll fight her together."

Author's Note: And so their war has began! *laughs evilly for awhile* Okay, I'm done. ^^; Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer's Note:Chicka, Chicka! I don't own 'em!

Okay, before starting off Chapter Five, I have to answer some very interesting questions that were brought up by ShadowOfBlood. Kid, you noticed all the things in the story that I was still trying to figure out! ^^ Anyway, I will answer his questions to the best of my ability, through what parts of the plot (A) have already been shown or (B) parts of the plot I know will appear. In other words, I'll answer the questions by not revealing too much of the plot that it will ruin the story, but explaining the questions that have already been brought up in the plot. If you don't understand that, sorry, lol. Just read the questions. For which, Kassandra will be coming in to answer!

*places reporter Bunny in a cage in front of Kassandra*

Bunny: Are you sure about this Vegetaztwin? She will try to kill me?

Vegetaztwin: ^^;; Uh... just ask the questions quickly Bunny, so she can't get through the cage.

Kassandra: Don't worry, I already ate... ^^

Bunny: Ok, Kassandra. ^^;; The first thing that we wanna know is how you're able to grow, when you're a vampire. I mean you were born as a vampire baby, so how come you're not still a baby? And since you obviously are growing, will you ever be able to stop growing?

Kassandra: *smirks* Some vampires are able to control certain parts of their apperance, as we have seen when Risika's hair had tiger stripes. I am powerful enough that I am able to control what age I want to physically look like. Most vampires can do this, since you don't see crippled old skeletons walking around, do you? So I just make myself look older a year. But I'm never going to make myself look older then twenty, unless it's an emergency, god forbid! Anyway, Siete just kept me growing when I was a baby, and toddler, until I was able to control the power myself. *scowls* Siete had too much power over me as a child.

Bunny: Alrighty! You heard it here first!

Kassandra: I'm starting to get hungry...

Bunny: Uhh... VT?

Vegetaztwin: Hold on Bunny we'll get you out of there in a minute. Anyway, the next question was directed towards Risika. However, we couldn't get hold of her! So I will just have to attempt to answer this question to the best of my ability. The question was: Why would Risika want to help Aubrey? *VT grins* Sorry, kids but you'll probably find that out in one of the upcoming chapters. Maybe she wasn't helping him directly, you know? Maybe she was doing it for someone else... *winks and smiles*

Bunny:*screaming in the background* VT! HELP!

VT: Kassandra! Stop it! STOP! Don't kill Bunny! Ahh!

Chapter Five- Recruiting

            Christopher and Nicholas were sound asleep in their large mansion, as dawn broke over the treetops. They had no idea of the impending danger.

            The would be the first that Kassandra would return to.

            The two woke instantly from their sound slumber, at the same time when they felt Kassandra's powers lurking in the shadows.        

            And the two brothers feared it.

            Instantly Nicholas was in Christopher's room.

            "She's back." was all Christopher whispered.

            "She was banned from New Mayhem! This can not be!" Nicholas raged. "Where is the God damned Council when you need them?"

            "What should we do Nicholas?" Christopher questioned.

            "The first thing we must do is get Nissa and Sarah out of New Mayhem until she leaves." Nicholas suggested.

            Christopher paled.

            "You don't really think that Kassandra would use them against us, do you?"

            "I do indeed. Kassandra will do anything for power, in case you've forgotten brother. The only thing that I wonder about her right now is... why would she return to New Mayhem now?" Nicholas pondered.

            "I am not sure. I will go fetch the girls. They can survive in the sunlight now. Where should I send them to?" Christopher said.

            "Someplace sunny and warm. Sarah and Nissa have no problems with sun... While Kassandra on the other hand, despises in the sun and only travels in it when she absolutely must." Nicholas explained.

            Christopher nodded, and headed out of the room.

            Nicholas stared at the darkly shaded window that emitted no light for a moment, thinking of the child that had left New Mayhem, and wondered what woman had returned to it.

            Christopher broke into the room that Sarah had been sharing with Nissa for the day. Sarah had come over the night before to spend time with them, and had decided to bunk with Nissa at the signs of daylight.

            "Nissa! Sarah!" Christopher shouted, shaking them to rouse them.

            "Mmm... morning already?" Nissa asked yawning.

            "No," Christopher began, throwing some clothes into a suitcase. "You must leave New Mayhem."       

            Nissa and Sarah woke at this last exclamation.

            "What's the matter brother?" Nissa asked standing.

            "Kassandra has returned." 

            Sarah saw a brief flash of fear cross Nissa's eyes.

            "Must we leave?" Nissa questioned. "Will she come for you and Nicholas?"

            "She certainly will."

            "Who is Kassandra?"Sarah asked.

            "She is an extremely powerful and ruthless vampire. Nicholas was part of her group before was banished from New Mayhem." Nissa explained.

            "She's that dangerous, that we have to leave?"

            Nissa and Christopher nodded.

            "You're going to Hawaii." Christopher continued.

            Sarah let out a small laugh.

            "So we're committing suicide instead of having someone else kill us?" 

            Nissa shook her head.

            "It's actually quite a brilliant plan if you think about it, Sarah. We can survive in sunlight. Hawaii is the last place that you would look for a vampire."

            Sarah nodded, thinking.

            "Why don't Christopher and Nicholas come with us then?"

            "She would be able to find us wherever we go." Christopher answered. "Now hurry! I'll get someone to hack into a computer system and get you two tickets on the first plan out!"

            Nissa nodded, grabbed her duffel bag, and started down the winding staircase. Sarah started at Christopher a moment longer, before heading down after Nissa.

            Nissa reached out for the large, old fashioned door knob, and started to throw the door open, when she caught a glimpse who was on the other side, and froze.

            "Kassandra,"she breathed as one word.

            Kassandra smirked at Nissa's shocked face, and threw the door the rest of the way open.

            "Surely your brothers were expecting me, dear Nissa." Kassandra said walking through the threshold. 

            "I...uh...ummm..." Nissa stumbled.

            "Kassandra! Darling! So good to see you again!" a voice came much to Nissa's relief.

            Nicholas had started to come down the spiraling wooden staircase.

            "Nikolas..." Kassandra said in a sweet voice. "Where's your dear brother?"

            "C- Kristopher will be down in a moment. We were... just preparing for your arrival." Nicholas explained, forcing a false smile.

            Kassandra let out a low laugh.

            "Waking during day, just for me?" Kassandra asked, her eyes darting to Sarah.

            Then Kassandra stepped closer to Nissa and Sarah.

            "I've met your sister before..." Kassandra whispered gently, putting a finger to Sarah's chin, so that she could clearly see her face. "But I've never seen this one before..."

            "She's just a slave." Nicholas hastily said, hoping that Kassandra would believe the lie.

            "She's an interesting specimen..." Kassandra continued, taking no heed of Nicholas's words. "What's your name child?"

            "Sarah." was the tiny reply.

            Sarah in that moment, had never wished more that she was still a hunter of vampires. To have the cold feel of a knife in her boot,  and the trust of a sheath on her back. Knowing that at any moment she could pull the weapons out and destroy another damned creature of the darkness.

            But now  she was one of those creatures, and lived by a new set of rules.

            "What is your past?" Kassandra asked, but was already starting to bend her head, so that her mouth was closer to Sarah's neck.

            Sarah knew that if she was still a hunter, in this moment the blood moving through her veins would have been chilled, her heart would have been stilled, and her breath would have been held.

            But since she was a vampire now, none of these occurred, except the thrill of fear that shot tingling through her spine.

            "Kassandra!"

            Again the girls were relieved of the closeness that has brushed with Kassandra, as this time Christopher stared at the top of the stairs.

            "Kristopher... Let me finish with this child... Do you know her past? I want to... I want to know all about her..." Kassandra said, as though in a trance.

            "Kassandra," Christopher started, trying to sound braver then he felt. "Don't worry about her. She... She can't remember her past. It's no use to take her blood. Why don't you and Nic- Nikolas come into the study, so we can discuss the matters at hand?"

            Kassandra snapped out of her trance, and stared at Sarah for a moment longer.

            "Yes... That will do."

            Kassandra started up the stairs, with Nicholas following. Nicholas turned just for a moment, to give Nissa and Sarah a look, clearly telling them to get out of the house.

            The two waited until the three vampires disappeared into the room upstairs, and then Nissa grabbed Sarah's hand, who was still petrified, and raced out in the day.

Author's Note: ^^ He, so Kassandra has come for Nicholas and Christopher first. ^^ Anyway, review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. You can also join the mailing list there if you want. I'm starting the book The Queen of the Damned, so also drop me a line if you've read it and want to tell me how it is. Or if you've read the book and seen the movie. I'm planning on reading the book and then borrowing the movie from a friend. Bye bye for now! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing in this story except the character Kassandra.

VT smiles and waves again.

VT: We once again get to send our report Bunny to go see Kassandra!

Bunny:I no do it! I don't get paid enough dammit!

VT: Watch your mouth! And you don't get paid anything!

Bunny: Exactly!

VT: Exactly! **lowers Bunny down to Kassandra**

Bunny: Anyway, our questions are coming from Chaosti! Who also seems to love Lestat from Queen of the Damned…  Anyway, we're wondering why Aubrey didn't notice Jessica as your twin sister right away, Kassandra.

Kassandra: Well, Aubrey hasn't seen me since I was very young, so he may have seen some resemblance in Jessica, but I mean you change a lot during those years from when you're thirteen to, almost being eighteen. **smirks** I'm prettier then her anyway!

Bunny: ^^;; Okay, now we have a question for Christopher and Nicholas. Why the heck did you use plane transportation for Nissa and Sarah. There are quicker methods for vampires to get around the world, ya know!

Christopher: Well, yeah, but that's exactly why. Who would except a vampire to use a plane? We wanted to use the least likely methods to throw Kassandra off their trail.

Bunny: Well you heard it here first folks! And stop asking all these d-

VT: Bun!

Bunny: dam- darn questions! I don't wanna get attacked by vampires anymore!

            Chapter 6- True Plans

            Kassandra sat there watching Nicholas and Christopher with cat-like eyes.

            "I see you've done well for yourselves boys... but there is no use in dwelling over such boring, non-mattering matters. I wish to get straight to the matter of my visit."

            Nicholas and Christopher nodded, waiting patiently for the young vampire to tell them her plans.

            "As you have undoubtedly heard, Aubrey has taken a new fledgling vampire." Kassandra began.

            Nicholas nodded, vaguely remembering how this new fledgling had put Fala in her place.

            "This vampire's name is Jessica, she is my twin sister." Kassandra continued.

            Christopher felt a twinge of shock at hearing the news. Twin vampires were not that common. It was always interesting to have two at once, but it meant usually having to change them at the same time. Then, as in the case of Kassandra and Jessica, one would usually want to or would destroy the other.

            "I have no desire for another vampire to be walking around bearing my face." Kassandra explained.

            "Why not change your appearance?" Nicholas suggested.

            "This is my face! Why should I have to change my appearance because some weaker brat shows up on the scene and decides that she should rule here! I plan to destroy her, but it may cause some repercussions from Aubrey. He has strength on his side." Kassandra said.

            "So, what does this have with us?" Christopher asked, causing Nicholas to wince.

            "You fought by my side once," Kassandra explained, looking at Nicholas. "Do so again. I plan to recruit the whole crew together again, but I have not enough time. That's where you two come in. You are strong and cause great influence here. You can help assembly the old group, and offer positions to new fledglings. However, I want to do this before the Council catches wind." 

            "Why are you so worried about the Council? You'll be long gone out of New Mayhem, before they even realize that Jessica is destroyed." Nicholas questioned.

            Kassandra smirked to herself.

            "This will not only be my sister's downfall. I plan to overthrow the Council too. Those old puttering fools have sat upon their false long enough. They think they have our respect, but respect is nothing but a false illusion to make them feel secure and in charge. They do nothing anymore. If they were truely in control of the vampire community, I should have not even been able to be within a mile of New Mayhem. Now I've been in the heart of New Mayhem for more then a night."  

            Both Nicholas and Christopher felt the shock of disbelief hit them in one large wave. This was un thought of! To topple the Council! It was just unheard of! The Council had been there for as long as any vampire could remember.

            "Kassandra, surely you don't need to destroy the Council." Nicholas protested.

            Kassandra shook her head, frowning.

            "When I destroy my sister, they are going to be out for me. They are going to be angered. They will hire hunters to track me down then. Besides, I only plan to rid myself of Aubrey and Jessica because they will be the chief opposing force in my plan." Kassandra explained patiently. "You will join me won't you?"

            Nicholas stood from his seat, and shook his seat.

            "With all due respect my lady, this is suicide! Madness! Even if you do manage to destroy the Council, do you think that the vampire community will stand for that? It will be utter and up most chaos! Laws that have stood for centuries will suddenly not exist anymore! It will be turmoil, and mass destruction, the way of life for the vampire will suddenly be gone!" Nicholas reasoned. "There is no way I can help execute such plans of destruction for my own brothers of blood."

            "My dear Nikolas, that is why we must build the new way before the Council takes it's final bow. Only the strong  deserve to survive in a world such as our's! I thought I had made this theory of mine clear hundreds of times before. There will be no law. The weak shall perish, and the vampires shall rule the world of mortal man."

            "This is lunacy! This delirious dream of yours shall never come to pass! The world of man will never stand before the vampire on a knee. Few even believe in our kind! They walk with closed and blinded eyes to the very obvious of our kind that stands right in front of them! So why, I ask you, will they succumb to it now? Why now, will they believe and then become complete mindless pets and meals to our kind?" Christopher asked, standing next to his brother.

            Kassandra smiled.

            "That is simple. There is a turning of tide. The strongest of our kind will rule. Stupid ideas shall perish with the weak. The humans must acknowledge our existence when they are being slaughtered in front of their eyes!"

            Nicholas and Christopher shook their heads, but pressed no farther.

            "What other vampires have you asked to join you?"

            "I have asked Risika, only." Kassandra answered.

            "Surely she joined you, since all of the humiliation she has suffered from Aubrey." Christopher said.

            Kassandra shook her head, frowning slightly.

            "She gave reasons that she no longer held a grudge against her former rival. However, I have discovered that she is in a secret love affair with a vampire that is close friends with Aubrey. Risika fears that if she joins me her lover will be angered and leave her." Kassandra explained.

            Nicholas frowned, his brows creasing.

            "Risika in love?"

            "So it seems. This man was also a former friend of her brother, before he was changed. The two hunted vampires together, but foolishly the man never become a witch like Alexander, so that he would be protected from the vampires. When his love was taken, he joined with Aubrey instantly. Just a few months ago, Risika discovered that the young man was in the ranks of vampires, and went to him. She too knew him from her mortal days you see. The two instantly began a passionate relationship, but it is tedious. Risika dares not go against Aubrey, for her lover you see. But she can not join with Aubrey, for she can never truly forgive him." Kassandra answered, smirking. "She believed she could hide her devious little secret from me..."

            "What is his name?" Christopher asked.

            "I'm sorry, but that... I can not tell you right now." Kassandra replied, but they knew she was toying with them. "But boys, the sun goes ever higher in the horizon and you still have not answered my question: Will you join me or not?"

            Nicholas and Christopher at each other for a moment, and both knew their answer was one and the same.

            "We are desperately sorry, Kassandra, but we just can not join in such a perilous quest..."

            Kassandra lowered her head and smirked.

            "I am desperately sorry to hear this also... for now I will have to resort my means I was hoping not to have to..."

Author's Note: Wow... lol! If you didn't fall asleep reading that chapter one million points to you! I finished Queen of the Damned for all of you that care, lol. It was pretty good too. Now I'll have to go read the first two books of the series, lol. Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com!  Happy Holidays to all! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            Nicholas and Christopher just stared at each for a moment as Kasandra sat in front of them.

            "Is that a threat Kassandra?" Christopher asked quietly.

            Kassandra smirked for a moment.

            "It's more then just a threat boys. It's another plan. I have insurance if you don't join me. So I suggest you do."

            "What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked, getting nervous.

            "Well... those two young ladies in the hall... I'd have to be blind not to notice how much you care for both of them."

            "You leave them alone!"  Christopher shouted at Kassandra, who was still sitting in her chair.

            Kassandra just shook her head again, and started to laugh.

            "You two are so damned funny! You think you can stop me? Do you really?" Kassandra stood now, and snapped her fingers.

            Instantly two heavily muscled men came in, one holding Nissa, and the other holding Sarah. Both were struggling, but were silenced as they saw Nicholas and Christopher, their eyes pleading for help.

            It was all to clear that Nissa and Sarah had been caught on their was out, in case Nicholas and Christopher refused to team up with Kassandra. They had been set up.   

            Christopher turned helplessly to look at Nicholas. Nicholas clenched his fists, and looked at the ground.

            "What do you want us to do first Kassandra?"

                                                            **************  
            Kassandra left the home of Kristopher and Nikolas, two of the most feared vampires in the world of the damned, completely in control of them, and headed for a place that was also stunned the vampiric community back into their homes. Midnight.

                                                            ***************

            Christopher stormed out of the study, and did something rash, hoping to gods that had long been banished from his mind, that he would not regret it later.

            _"Risika... I need you, where are you?"_

            The ancient vampiress responded clearly in his mind, her power shocking him.

            _"Kristopher? What can I do for you?"_

_            "Please... warn Jessica and Aubrey of what has occured. I've been told that you're helping them."             _

_            "Yes, thought unwillingly as my assistance is, I don't believe that any of us are really ready for Kassandra's plan. It will be too foreign to our world. Sheer chaos will rule supreme."_

            "_Really?"_ Christopher couldn't help but humor her for the moment. "_I have heard the rumors that you have acquired a mate."_

            Christopher could feel the blow of shock that he had inflicted upon Risika.

            _"What is his name?"_ Christopher pushed further.

            _"I do not have time for this! Good day Kristopher!"_ Risika snapped, and retreated from his mind.   

            "So Kassandra was right..." Christopher murmered... "Dear old Risika has found one to love..."

                                                **************

            Aubrey paced the room, as Jessica sat on the bed, and listened to the ramblings of the vampire that Aubrey had called to assist them.

            "Aubrey... the first thing she will do is gather her elite members. She will have some of those gather her more fighters. Some will begin to impose threats by killing lesser vampires. And some will bring her humans to devour by the hour! We must destroy her now! Before she gets stronger!" One of the vampires named Erik persuaded.

            Erik from what Jessica had gathered, knew Aubrey from when they were both mortal. From the sounds of it they had both been changed at around the same time, but had lost touch over the years- er decades? It was clear that they had been good friends though once.

            "But is our side strong enough to take on Kassandra yet?" Aubrey roared, pounding on the abused table that had sat before them now, for the entire night and now the day.

            The third vampire in the room, sat in his chair, clutching his head, obviously suffering from a headache.

            "What we must do is gather as many allies before the day is over! Then tomorrow we must strike while Kassandra is weak!" the vampire named Daniel added.

            Jessica could tell that Daniel was not nearly as old as Erik or Aubrey. From what she could tell he was barely twenty years old in vampire years, not a great deal old, but what from Kassandra had done in eighteen...

            "That won't work! Haven't you herad the rumors?! Kassandra killed Siete! If she killed him, we may as well just join her and stab her in the back while no one is looking!" Erik yelled.

            "No," Aubrey protested. "Kassandra did not kill Siete. She believes she did, because she doesn't know who he really is."

            "How can she not know, that he may just be the Father of our kind?" Daniel demanded.

            "Siete raised her. Whatever he did not wish for her to learn, she did not learn. Siete wishes for her to think him dead at the moment, and dead she thinks he is. But he most certainly is not destroyed, out entire kind would have felt the moment of his destruction." Aubrey answered.

            Jessica just sat on the bed, mulling this all over in her mind, feeling guilty.

            Suddenly all the debates were interrupted as the door was thrown open. Everyone in the room froze.

            "Kassandra has Nikolas and Kristopher."

            "Bloody hell."

                                                *****************

            Night fell quickly upon Kassandra as she made her journey to Midnight. She needed to get into it silently without that oaf who now ran it realizing that she was there. From there, Kassandra would journey to the basement of Midnight, where the person she was searching for was being kept captive. 

            It was almost too simple.

            Within the hour Kassandra was standing in front of the simple cell, that was made to hold the strongest of vampire.

            "Jeshickah..." Kassandra's voice slid out, cool and quiet.

            Jeshickah's head snapped up immediately.

            "Kassandra! It's so great to see you again!"

            "You don't look so wonderful in the circumstances... I've head you got into a spot of trouble." Kassandra answered, smirking a little.

            "Those bastards," Jeshickah spat. "I nurtured them, and then the next thing you know this blasted hunter is trying to stick his knife in my heart. I tore him to bits. But then Jaguar and his bitch hunter girlfriend trapped me down here on death row!" 

            Kassandra nodded, listening.

            "I will free, if you do me one thing..."

            Kassandra quickly explained her entire plan to Jeshickah.

            "You are a genius." Jeshickah responded, smiling. "Of course. I would be honored to help in such a great journey."

            "Good." Kassandra answered. "The first thing we need to do is take over Midnight."       

Author's Note: Things are really starting to roll now... Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. You can also join my mailing list at that email address.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer's Note: Don't own anything but Kassandra.

Chapter Eight

            Jeshikah and Kassandra raced gracefully through the silent Midnight. Finally Jeshikah stopped before a door.

            "This one." she hissed, and slid the door open, with Kassandra smirking behind her.

            Turquoise was sound asleep, wrapped in the red velvet sheets. Jeshikah put one hand over her arms, and put a knife to the human hunter's throat. Turquoise's eyes snapped open in an instant, startled to see Jeshikah. 

            "Shh... sleep little baby..." Jeshikah whispered to the terrified human.

            Turquoise struggled desperately against the cruel vampiress, who didn't give in, and dragged her out to the hall.

            Kassandra stared slightly interested at Turquoise.

            "So you're the one that brought Jeshikah's pussy cat to his knees... You'll pay dearly for it. That's all I can guarantee you other then death." Kassandra laughed.

            Turquoise continued to struggle even as the three of them descended down the hall into the main room where Jaguar would be sleeping.

            Kassandra threw open the elaborate doors, sending the remaining servants scrambling. Jaguar, indeed was sleeping soundly, taking no notion of the scene that was occurring in front of him. Kassandra motioned for Jeshikah to stay, and then went down besides Jaguar. She curled up against him, smirking the whole while, waiting for Midnight's master to wake.

            Suddenly he began to stir, slightly, and peeking his eyes open a little, he saw Kassandra, sending him falling out of his dreams.

            Kassandra laughed evilly as she stood too.

            "Ahh... What's the matter Jaguar, not happy to see your old friend Kassandra?"

            Jaguar for the first time took his surroundings in, his eyes straying and remaining on Turquoise. 

            "Let her go." Jaguar spoke, his voice unsteady.

            Kassandra let out another low laugh.

            "I will. All in good time. How about I trade her to you for Midnight?" 

            Jaguar's gaze fixated back on the laughing vampiress.

            "I can't just give you Midnight." he growled.

            Kassandra shrugged, and motioned to Jeshikah, who pressed the knife deeper into Turquoise's throat.

            Turquoise could feel her hunter senses, dying to turn and punch Jeshikah in the face, and see the ruby blood pour from the cuts. But she knew better. If she attacked Jeshikah, it could put Jaguar into danger with this other vampiress.  She still wasn't sure why Jaguar feared this new vampire, Kassandra, so much, but she figured all would be revealed in good time.

            "Why can't you just give me Midnight?" Kassandra asked, peering into Jaguar's face.

            "It's run by... Run by a Council now." Jaguar said quietly.    

            "A council!?" Jeshikah roared from where she stood by Turquoise. "What have you done to my beautiful society of human trade?! You've turned into a spa for the weak mortals!"

            "Be silent Jeshikah." Kassandra commanded.

            To Turquiose's amazement, Jeshikah did as she was told.

            "Fine. Call your council to order then. Tell them the true master has returned." Kassandra said smirking as she sat.

                                                            **************

            Within the hour all of the other four council members had been called in. Only two had looks of amazement on their face, the other two seemed just as shocked as she was. Ravyn didn't seem to know who the vampiress was, but her look was that of immediate distrust.

            Ravyn too, had refused leadership of the Bruja guild, and had joined her friend Gabriel permanently in Midnight. Though Turquoise wasn't exactly sure why Gabriel bothered with Ravyn. Ravyn refused to be treated like any other human of Midnight. Special treatments frequently occured where the former vampire hunter was concerned. 

            Gabriel, too was one of the council members, but he seemed to know instantly who Kassandra was, and even bowed before her, before taking his seat next to Ravyn.

            Eric, much to Turquoise's displeasure had also returned to Midnight. However this time he was no slave. He was a leader. Nathaniel and him had come quite unexpected one evening, and declared that they had decided to stay at Midnight, and there they had stayed ever since. Nathaniel was the other member that seemed to know who Kassandra was. Even he showed her respect as he took his seat next to Eric. 

            Eric looked to Nathaniel for a moment, asking for answers. However, Nathaniel avoided his gaze.

            Kassandra stood from where she had taken the head seat of the table.        

            "This has to be a joke." she said in her deep voice, a look of pure disgust painted across her face. She turned to Jaguar for a moment, as though if really trying to assure that this wasn't a joke.

            "First, there is even the idea of a council... and now two humans on the council of a human trade!" Kassandra roared.

            "These two," she continued pointed to Eric and Ravyn. "No, these three," she added Turquoise. "She be destroyed immediately! How dare you shame the name of the vampire by putting human filth on this Council. How dare you even have a Council!" Kassandra shouted.

            Neither Gabriel or Nathaniel would meet her penetrated gaze.

            "I excepted better out of all three of you! You could have been the best! The strongest! Instead you choose to cater to the wishes of this human filth you call your equals!" Kassandra calmed herself then. "I will give you a chance to redeem yourselves however. It would be in your best interest to accept what my offer."

            All four of the vampires, and the three humans in the room where silent.

            "The time is coming when I will take the race of the Immortal Blood drinker and transform it into something purer and better. This has come around by the result of my twin sister entering the world of darkness. Let me make it crystal clear: You are either against me or with me. In this moment as you sit as this table is when you will decide. I want Midnight. May I have it or will I have to take it?" Kassandra questioned.

            Nathaniel rose from where he had been sitting.

            "How dare you? How dare one so young such as you dare to order your elders around as if they were naughty children! You will never overtake the entire vampire race! NEVER!" Nathaniel cried out passionately.

            Kassandra stood still as though she hadn't heard him, and then turned to Gabriel.

            "And you?"

            Gabriel rose, more calm then Nathaniel.

            "I have to be inclined to agree with Nathaniel, Lady Kassandra. Though you are extraordinarily strong for a vampire of your age, it will be nearly impossible to overtake the Vampire World."

            "I see." Kassandra answered dryly. "You have made your decision. Now I will make mine... TAKE THEM!" 

            Instantly Jaguar, Gabriel and Nathaniel found themselves being dragged out of the room by ten vampires each.

            "Unfortunately the other vampires of Midnight don't agree so..."             Kassandra smirked.

            Eric was taken instantly by a single vampire.

            "NATHANIEL! TURQUOISE!" He screamed as they dragged him down a different hall.

            Three vampires overtook Ravyn after a little bit of a fight, and they too dragged her limply down the hall.

            Kassandra turned to where Jeshikah stood, an unconscious Turquoise at her side.

            "And with this one?" Jeshikah asked.

            "Give her to me..." Kassandra said, grinning her Devil's grin once more.

Author's Note: Sorry! It's been a while since I updated I know! Just a slow month, what can I say? Anyway I have this really awesome site. It's a vampire site, and you can go around biting other vampires and gaining money, and try to become as powerful as possible. See the trick is, other vampires can bite you! Check it anyway, and join at: http://quiz.ravenblack.net/blood.pl?biter=DamnedGoddess


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Damn, it's been a long time since I updated. @_@;;  I kinda forgot about this fic to be honest. I'm back now and ready to write!~ 

            Chapter Nine

            Risika raced towards Erik, Daniel, Jessica, and Aubrey the instant she heard the news. She burst through the door, looking a bit flustered.

            The other four vampires looked up at her entrance in surprise.

            "What's wrong?" Daniel questioned.

            "Kassandra's at Midnight. She's taking over the place." Risika hissed.

            Aubrey swore and then turned to Erik and Daniel.

            "You two, go with Risika and get as many of their leaders out of there.  Jaguar, Gabriel, Nathaniel, and the three humans that are running it right now." he commanded.

            Erik, Daniel, and Risika were gone in an instant.

            Jessica stood for a moment, her body quivering.  Aubrey turned to her. 

            "Are you okay?" he questioned.

            The look in her eyes gave him all the answer he needed.

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            Turquoise awoke with pain searing through her skull. She had obviously been hurriedly knocked out. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was tied tightly to a chair that was in a dimly lit room. She could see little of her surroundings. 

            Was she even still in Midnight? Perhaps she was in one of the hidden rooms...

            She didn't have any more time to think as a shadow broke through the darkness of the room.  Immediately Turquoise recognized the figure as Kassandra, the new vampire that had come.

            Kassandra had an awful smirk on her face as she approached Turquoise.

            "What do you want?" Turquoise heard her voice whisper.          

            "Blood." Kassandra replied, gently tilting Turquoise's head to the side so that the vein appeared clearly.

            Kassandra bent over closer, her fangs becoming visible to Turquoise. They glinted, even in the little light that was shed in the room, they glinted evilly.

            Turquoise's heart began to beat in rapid horror, as Kassandra inched closer. She was going to die... 

            Kassandra paused.

            "The fear is rolling off you in awful waves... I thought you were supposed to be a hunter."

            Turquoise swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. She _was _a hunter. Which meant she was going to let this vampire know how terrified she was.  Her heart stilled a little, when Kassandra bit into her neck.   

            The blood spilled out of Turquoise's body, through Kassandra's lips.  Turquoise gasped out in pain. She couldn't stop herself. The pain was so immense. Nothing like she had ever imagined. Tears appeared in her eyes, but she didn't let one fall. Her sight was growing fainter anyway... Life was leaving her body quickly.

            Finally Kassandra released, and she fell limp in her bindings, head rolling.

            Kassandra licked her fangs in satisfaction.

            "Now... You think that hurt? Bringing you over to the vampire side is what I will make hurt the most, I promise you that."

            Turquoise couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Kassandra turn her into a vampire? Her mouth felt like lead, and her tongue like stone, she couldn't reply.

            Kassandra knelt down and brought something to Turquoise's lips.     

            The hunter knew what it was. Kassandra's blood.  Turquoise refused.

            She didn't want to be a vampire. But if she did have to be one, she sure as hell was not going to be turned into one by this monster! To have this vampire's blood flowing through her veins made her feel sick.  

            Kassandra laughed softly, and grabbed Turquoise's hair. In a solid yank, Turquoise's head fall backwards.  Kassandra stood and began to drip her blood slowly down Turquoise's throat. 

            Turquoise shut her eyes as she felt the vampire blood begin to enter her system.

            'This can't be happening...' she thought vaguely. 'It just can't...'

            But she knew it was. She could already feel the transformation beginning to take place. Her heart was beginning to still. Air was becoming unnecessary. Her incisors were beginning to lengthen.

            Kassandra stepped away then, leaving her finally. 

            Turquoise began to cry softly only than, at all she had lost.

                                    *~~~~~~~~~*

            Jaguar threw himself against the door of the cell he was confined too. He was pissed, that was simple to say. He had woken up in a cell that he had designed. Across from him were Gabriel and Nathaniel. The other two vampires had been watching him for the last two hours, fruitlessly trying to get free.

            "Jaguar, you're going to hurt yourself." Gabriel spoke from where he was tossing a rock up and down.

            "Shut up. At least I'm trying to get out of here." Jaguar snarled.

            "Use your brains than. Not your brawn. That obviously isn't working." Nathaniel replied in his prim voice.

            Jaguar collapsed to the ground, in a defeated position.

            "Do you think they're still alive?" he questioned finally.

            An uneasy silence became thick in the air.

            "No." Nathaniel finally replied. "Kassandra isn't one to leave loopholes."

            "Ahh, so true." Gabriel groaned. "We should have killed the stupid bitch the first time she came around."

            "But then Siete would have had our necks." Jaguar pointed out with a sarcastic grin. "It's a pointless cycle."

            A sudden clatter came a few feet away, causing Jaguar to stand quickly.

            Three figures were coming out of the darkness, but none of them looked familiar to the caged vampires.

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            "Is she dead?" Jeshikah asked with obvious happiness.

            "Better. She's one of us." Kassandra asked, checking her appearance for any spilled blood. 

            "What?" Jeshikah spat, disgust painted all over her features.

            "I made her a vampire. Is there a problem with that?" Kassandra repeated, turning and challenging Jeshikah.

            "No, no. Of course not." the other vampire quickly amended. "But _why?_"

            "It will be wonderful to use her against Jaguar. The pained look that will come across his face when he sees that the thing he cares most about in the world belongs to me."

            Jeshikah stood still for a moment, thinking this over. Kassandra's mind had always been twisted evilly, almost to the point of scaring even _her._

"Now, what about your part?" Kassandra asked.

            "The younger boy, Eric was killed with no problem at all. Hardly any blood on the walls. The hunter... Ravyn went down with more of a fight." Jeshikah replied.

            "Did she destroy any of our vampires?" Kassandra questioned.

            "One is seriously hurt, but he will heal of course." 

            "Good...good... Now to the next stage of my plan..."

            Author's Note: Here we go... Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
